


Espejos

by blessende, marukusanagi



Series: Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessende/pseuds/blessende, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA - Drabble sobre Annie, parte del universo 'Searching for Levi - Buscando a Levi'. Spoiler a la historia principal.





	

**Mirroir / Espejos (1)  
** **_Escrito por_ Blessende / Traducción por _Maru_ de _Kusanagi_**

 **NOTA DE BLESSENDE** : Parte del universo "Searching for Levi / _Buscando a Levi". Juego de palabras. Pueden saltarse esto, solo hago estudio de personajes._

 

            _Soy de plata y exacto._  
_No tengo prejuicios._  
_Todo lo que veo lo trago de inmediato_  
_tal y como es,_  
_sin la turbiedad del amor o de la antipatía._  
_No soy cruel, solo veraz-  
_ El Espejo, Sylvia Plath **(2)**

 

            Habían jugado un juego todas las noches, esas noches cuando él no la pasaba en el hospital y ella en ese otro mundo suyo. 'El último y el Primero', le decían. El último para él. El primero para ella. Los japoneses lo llamaban _Shiritori_ , una vez le dijo ella. Shiritori como Harakiri, ves, es fácil de recordar.

            '¿Cómo sabes eso?', le preguntó él en cambio, empujándola contra la pared de su pequeña casa, y dejando que ella envuelva sus musculosas y fibrosas estrechas caderas alrededor de él. Respirar no era fácil… especialmente con ella cerca.

            Su figura era pequeña, diminuta contra él, pero su espíritu la compensaba en exceso. Y nunca había suficiente como para atiborrarse de Leonhart. Leona de corazón, indómita e intacta. '¿Cómo sabes eso?', volvió a preguntarle.

            'Anduve por allí, amor. Anduve por allí.'

            Y ella le sonreiría con esa lenta, mezclada sonrisa suya. Los dedos se aferrarían a su camiseta, los botones, cualquier cosa, cualquier material que ella pudiera alcanzar. Annie iba por todo lo tangible. Lo intangible era para los llorones, las emociones para los débiles, solía decir ella.

            El la dejaría tomar la iniciativa, sabiendo cuanto disfrutaba ella del control, sabiendo cuanto ella se satisfacía cuando todo lo demás aprecia desvanecerse. Ella comenzaba con la letra de su nombre.

            'Besar' empezaría ella, los ojos cerrados contra el terciopelo.

            **'Rasgar'** , le respondería él con premura.

            Esa sonrisa se ampliaría ante la insinuación que él conocía.

            'Robar', dijo ella, ojos azules derretidos en el fondo.

            **'Ramera'** diría él. 'Y nunca juegas limpio. Dos veces la 'r' es trampa.'

            'Has estado leyendo' le diría la diabólica mujer, desgarrando su camisa con impaciencia y poniendo sus manos en el musculoso pecho. Allí estaban las marcas de la quimio. Cicatrices del pasado, el presente de ella, recuerdos del futuro. Ella puso besos por su cuello y le susurró la siguiente palabra.

            'Astroso.'

            **'Papi'** , le respondió él. 'Sólo dime papi.'

* * *

 

            **NT** : No tienen idea de lo difícil que es tener que ponerse a buscar palabras que recuerden a las originales. Empieza con la primera letra del nombre de Bertholt y la siguiente palabra debe ser con la última letra de la palabra anterior: _Breath_ : aliento, respirar; sigue con _hunter_ , cazador; _ravish_ , violar, encantar; _harlot_ , ramera (ésta quedó); Annie luego agrega _tainted_ , mancillado, y Bert culmina con _Daddy_ (papi), ahí es donde se pierde el juego, aunque la idea era justamente terminarlo…

            **1** La palabra original es, según me puse a buscar, una forma mal escrita de la palabra francesa _miroir_ , que significa espejo.

            **2** Afortunadamente conseguí una traducción al español! Sacado del sitio "La naranja del azahar": lanaranjadelazahar . blogspot . com . ar / 2006 / 04 / el-espejo-sylvia-plath . html

   
 


End file.
